Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 010
"Give up the Ghost", known as "Blue-Eyes White Dragon's Counterattack" in the Japanese version, is the tenth episode of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' second series anime. It first aired in Japan on June 20, 2000 and in the United States on December 1, 2001. Summary Yugi manages to destroy Ghost Kaiba's "Blue-Eyes White Dragon". Ghost Kaiba promptly plays another "Blue-Eyes White Dragon". He laughs, reminding Yugi that there are only three "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" cards in existence and they're all in his Deck. Yugi's Grandpa had the fourth, but Ghost Kaiba says that he ripped it up. Ghost Kaiba claims his knowledge of this event proves his identity as Kaiba. He relates the events of that match, claiming that without "Exodia", Yugi can't win. Meanwhile, the real Kaiba is still in his secret underground computer room. His computer tells him it's rerouting the data from Arena 146 so they can confirm whether Yugi is dueling there, though Kaiba is already sure he is. The computer finds Yugi at the arena and points out Yugi's opponent: "Seto Kaiba." Kaiba can't believe it, but the computer assures him it's true, and the opponent is using Kaiba's Deck. Kaiba realizes that Pegasus must have taken his Deck when he escaped. The computer goes on to tell him that the duelists are tied, but the impostor has his second "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" on the field, after Yugi destroyed the first one with "Dark Magician" and "Spellbinding Circle". Yugi currently has no cards in play, and it's his move. Kaiba echoes his impostor's claim, that without "Exodia", Yugi can't win against the "Blue-Eyes White Dragons". He has no other cards in his Deck strong enough to stand up against "Blue-Eyes White Dragon", let alone two of them. Yugi will lose on his next turn unless Kaiba can decrease the "Blue-Eyes's" power from there (in the original Japanese version, Kaiba is astonished that Yugi managed to destroy even one of the "Blue-Eyes White Dragons" without "Exodia", but nonetheless recognizes Yugi's current dilemma). He plans to upload a virus into the arena's holocomputer to weaken the Blue-Eyes. The computer suggests they wait to see Yugi's next move, but Kaiba says they can't afford to risk Yugi losing the Duel, and orders the viral injection upload. Back at the arena, Yugi realizes he doesn't have any monsters that can stand up to the Blue-Eyes White Dragon and that he might lose. Ghost Kaiba tells him this Duel is over. He still has "Defense Paralysis" active, so whatever monster Yugi plays won't be able to defend itself. Yugi plays "Feral Imp" in Attack Position. The real Kaiba, watching the Duel on screen, wishes Yugi had waited a few more seconds before making his move. He asks the computer if it can't get that virus uploaded any faster. The computer tells him they're already halfway there and that its current speed is as fast as it goes. The viral implant is sixty percent completed, but it doesn't seem to be working, the "Blue-Eyes White Dragon's" ATK is still at 3000. Kaiba worries that something is wrong. Ghost Kaiba orders the "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" to attack, but the dragon doesn't move. The virus has finally started to take effect. Kaiba watches the ATK of "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" drain away, down to 2900, then to 2800, but it's still too strong. It has to get weaker, or it will still beat Yugi. Yugi and Ghost Kaiba also watch the "Blue-Eyes's" ATK go down, wondering what's going on. The dragon begins to melt, its hologram breaking up. Kemo contacts Pegasus on his radio to tell him about the problem. (In the Japanese version, Saruwatari just wonders what's going on.) Pegasus is in his dining hall, watching the duel on the computer screen. Croquet asks how Yugi did that, but Pegasus says it wasn't Yugi, it was Seto Kaiba. "It seems," he says, "that the real Seto Kaiba is still very much alive." Kaiba tells his computer to get ready to implant the virus on the third "Blue-Eyes", but just then, his screen starts to break up. The computer says they've been locked out by a remote terminal. A cartoon rabbit appears on the screen, saying, "Hey, Kaiba." Kaiba realizes it's Pegasus. Back at Pegasus's castle, Pegasus chuckles and drinks from his glass, while his goons move in on Kaiba's mansion, breaking in the front door. The "Blue-Eyes White Dragon's" attack strength holds at 2000. Kaiba protests that this should have worked, as the computer tells him that it's launching its attack. Ghost Kaiba tells his dragon it's time to obliterate them, and the gang all watch in horror. Kaiba, unwilling to let Yugi lose to an imposter of him, calls out Yugi's name, and Yugi hears him. The attack stops, and the dragon disintegrates. The "Blue-Eyes" has heard its real master's call, and destroyed itself. Kaiba's computer tells him that the dragon is destroyed, but the virus wasn't responsible. "Then how?" Kaiba asks. "Did Yugi somehow do this? The computer asks, "How could he? It's your Deck." Then Kaiba says, "It's the Heart of the Cards. Yugi was right." Then he notices his door lock being activated. Pegasus's henchmen are about to break in. Ghost Kaiba panics. Yugi tells him that Kaiba's still alive and he stopped the impostor. Ghost Kaiba continues to insist that he's Kaiba, while Mokuba celebrates that his brother is alive. Téa asks what's going on, and Mokuba explains that the last time they Dueled, Yugi showed his brother the Heart of the Cards. He explains that the impostor may have taken his Deck, but the real Seto Kaiba is alive and well. (In the Japanese, Mokuba says that his brother is the only one who can stop the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. That was his brother. His brother isn't dead.) Yugi tells Ghost Kaiba that the real Seto Kaiba destroyed that monster. Yugi knows because he sensed Kaiba calling out to him when it happened. (Japanese, Yugi says it proves that Kaiba is alive. Now he can concentrate on the Duel. Then he tells the Ghost that he should reveal himself. Yugi doesn't want to continue dueling with him as he is.) Ghost Kaiba reveals his true form (Ghost Kaiba was known as Mimic of Doom in the English anime and is called the Death Imitator in the Japanese version), as a monstrous clown, and tells them he is the evil part of Kaiba that was banished to the Shadow Realm by Yugi, brought back by Pegasus (in the Japanese version, the Death Imitator says he prefers looking like this. He was sent by Industrial Illusions to take on the identity of a dead person. Then he asks Yugi to Duel with him. The flashback of Yugi Mind Crushing Kaiba from their first Duel is added in the dub). Pegasus's henchmen storm into Kaiba's computer room, but Kaiba already left (their guns are removed from the dub). Croquet orders them to search the grounds, while Pegasus, looking on from his castle, muses that this is one twist even he didn't foresee (in the Japanese version, Pegasus says he can't believe the "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" would be dismissed. Good for Yugi, luck is part of his ability). Croquet then reports the bad news to Pegasus that they've lost the real Kaiba again, and Pegasus mutters that that's two escapes, must he lock Croquet away? Again? (Japanese Pegasus, however, is pretty blasé about the whole thing, just saying, "No problem," and that they should just watch the rest of the Duel.) He tells Croquet to get Kemo on the radio. Mokuba taunts the clown, telling him he'd better start worrying about what his brother's going to do to him when he catches up with him. (Japanese, Mokuba tells the clown that those cards are his brother's, and no one else can use them.) Kemo gets a message from Pegasus telling him that Kaiba's gotten away, and not to lose the little one, no matter what. (Japanese, Kemo doesn't get any message. He thinks, Yugi survived that obstacle, but Kaiba still has one more Blue-Eyes White Dragon.) Yugi says to the impostor, "I don't know what to call you now. I was thinking of 'monster', but I don't want to insult the cards." Then he tells his opponent it's his move. He's got a whole Deck to go through, and only one "Blue-Eyes" left. (Japanese, Yugi tells the clown he hasn't got any monsters on the field. Go ahead and summon one. The clown thinks he still has another Blue-Eyes. Yugi won't get another miracle.) They continue to Duel (in the Japanese, the Imitator suddenly appears as Pegasus, telling Yugi he's going to get it now). The impostor tells Yugi it will soon be all over. Yugi's friends taunt the impostor. Finally, the impostor draws the third Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Mokuba assures Yugi that Kaiba will help him again, but Kemo knows Kaiba's no longer at his computer, pointing out that Blue-Eyes has its full 3000 ATK. He says they found Kaiba's hiding place and caused him to run, eliminating the possibility of more outside help. Yugi plays "Reborn the Monster" on "Blue-Eyes White Dragon". The Mimic says that won't do Yugi any good, the two Blue-Eyes are evenly matched. But Yugi says their powers are not the same. He still has "Mystical Elf" on the field, chanting a spell that allows her to transfer her ATK to any monster he chooses. Yugi says this move was inspired by Seto Kaiba himself, who showed him that you can alter the power of a "Blue-Eyes White Dragon". But he's raising his to 4100 rather than lowering it, as Kaiba did to the impostor's. "Consider this a message from the real Seto Kaiba," Yugi says. "You lose!" Yugi's "Blue-Eyes" destroys the Ghost's "Blue-Eyes", winning the Duel. Then Yugi uses his Mind Crush on the Ghost, sending it back to the Shadow Realm. Yugi issues a warning to Pegasus, who he knows is watching. "Nothing will stop me," he says. "I'm coming for you, Pegasus!" Pegasus's wine glass shatters in his hand. Pegasus chuckles grimly, saying that Yugi has developed his Shadow powers quite a bit in such a short time, but when they finally Duel, Yugi's Millennium Puzzle will be his. Yugi retrieves Kaiba's Deck from the impostor's side of the arena. They notice Mokuba is missing, wondering where he is. Kemo left with him. Featured Duel: Yami Yugi vs. Ghost Kaiba/Mimic of Doom Yugi has 1000 LP remaining and controls 4 "Hats" created by the effect of "Magical Hats", under which is hidden "Dark Magician" (2500/2100) in Attack Position, and no Set cards. Ghost Kaiba has 700 LP remaining and controls "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" (3000/2500) in Attack Position, "Defense Paralysis" and no Set cards. Turn 7: Ghost Kaiba "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" has just attacked a "Hat", which is destroyed and revealed to be empty. Turn 8: Yami Yugi Yugi draws. He then Sets a card in one of the remaining "Hats". Turn 9: Ghost Kaiba "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" attacks and destroys a "Hat". The destroyed hat is revealed to contain "Spellbinding Circle", which is then activated, reducing the ATK of "Blue-Eyes" by 700 ("Blue-Eyes White Dragon": 3000 → 2300/2500) and forbidding it from attacking or changing its battle position. Turn 10: Yami Yugi Yugi releases his "Dark Magician" from the hat it was hiding in. "Dark Magician" attacks and destroys "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" (Ghost Kaiba: 700 → 500 LP). After that is done, "Spellbinding Circle" is destroyed due to its last effect. Turn 11: Ghost Kaiba Ghost Kaiba draws. He then Normal Summons another "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" (3000/2500) in Attack Position. "Blue-Eyes" attacks and destroys "Dark Magician" (Yugi: 1000 → 500 LP). Turn 12: Yami Yugi Yugi draws. He then Normal Summons "Feral Imp" (1300/1400) in Attack Position. Turn 13: Ghost Kaiba At this point, the real Seto Kaiba uploads a virus into the programming of "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" in order to steadily decrease its ATK. "Blue-Eyes" attacks "Feral Imp". The real Kaiba is about to work on the third "Blue-Eyes" when Pegasus intervenes, destroying the virus and leaving the second "Blue-Eyes" with only 1000 less ATK ("Blue-Eyes White Dragon": 3000 → 2000/2500). When Ghost Kaiba orders "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" to attack, the real Seto Kaiba calls out to Yami Yugi, which he detects. "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" hears it too, and it stops its attack and destroys itself because of the "Heart of the Cards", and because the person using it was not its real owner. At this point, Ghost Kaiba reveals his true form, Mimic of Doom. Turn 14: Yami Yugi Yugi passes. Turn 15: Mimic of Doom Mimic of Doom draws "Grappler" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1300/1200) in Defense Position. Turn 16: Yami Yugi Yugi draws "Celtic Guardian". He then Sets a card and Normal Summons "Celtic Guardian" (1400/1200) in Attack Position. "Celtic Guardian" attacks and destroys "Grappler". Turn 17: Mimic of Doom Mimic of Doom draws. He then Sets "Mystic Horseman" and another card. Turn 18: Yami Yugi Yugi draws. He then Sets a card and Normal Summons "Mystical Elf" (800/2000) in Attack Position. Yugi then activates "Book of Secret Arts", equipping it to "Mystical Elf" and increasing its ATK and DEF by 300 ("Mystical Elf": 800 → 1100/2000 → 2300). Turn 19: Mimic of Doom Mimic of Doom draws his last "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" and subsequently Normal Summons it (3000/2500) in Attack Position. "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" attacks "Mystical Elf", but Yami Yugi activates his face-down "Mirror Force" to reflect the attack back at "Blue-Eyes White Dragon", however Mimic of Doom activates his face-down "Negate Attack" to negate the attack and save "Blue-Eyes White Dragon". Turn 20: Yami Yugi Yugi activates his face-down "Reborn the Monster" to Special Summon "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" (3000/2500) from Mimic of Doom's Graveyard to his side of the field in Attack Position. He then activates the effect of "Mystical Elf" to add her ATK to "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" ("Blue-Eyes White Dragon": 3000 → 4100/2500). Yugi's "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" attacks and destroys Mimic of Doom's "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" (Mimic of Doom: 500 → 000 LP). Differences in adaptations * Most of the text in the control room are erased or replaced with some kind of symbol. * The flashback of Yugi Mind Crushing Kaiba from their first Duel is added to the dub. * When Pegasus's goons storm Kaiba's computer room, the guns they are holding are removed in the dub. * In the original, the Ghost suddenly appears as Pegasus and tells Yugi he's going to get it now. This sequence is removed from the dub. * The Ghost's "Negate Attack" is changed to a trap card in the dub. In the original, it's a magic card. * When Pegasus' wine glass shatters, he has wine on his hand, the wine on Pegasus' hand is erased from the dub. Trivia * This is the last episode to feature Sam Riegel as Tristan Taylor. Greg Abbey replaces him for all episodes beyond this one. * Despite "Mystic Horseman" being played in the Duel, it doesn't make an appearance at all. * "Give up the ghost" is an idiom that basically means "to accept death". The use of this idiom as the episode's dub title is a reflection (in the dub) of how Ghost Kaiba, a shadow of Kaiba's dark side that was still able to Duel, was ultimately sent back to the Shadow Realm by Yugi. * In the dub, after "Grappler" is destroyed, Ghost Kaiba said, "Parting is such sweet sorrow", which is a reference to Romeo and Juliet. This is also a pun, as "Grappler" had literally been parted in two. Errors * When Kaiba hacks into the dueling system to view Yugi's duel, the computer indicates that Yugi is just beginning his turn and has no cards on the field. However, the visual display shows that Yugi controls "Feral Imp" and "Magical Hats" on his field. At this point in the duel, the effect of "Magical Hats" should already have expired, and Yugi has yet to summon the "Feral Imp". Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes